worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Sōya Kazama
|image = Anime= |-|Manga= |imagewidth = 180px |Romaji = Kazama Sōya |kanji = 風間 蒼也 |gender = Male |Birthdate = September 24 |Constellation = Luna Falcata |Blood Type = A |Age = 21 |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Black |Eye = Red |Skin = Light |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Class = A |Team = Kazama Unit |Team Rank = A-rank Rank 03 |Position = Attacker |Solo Position Rank = No.2 |Solo Overall Rank = No.3 |Occupation = Team Leader Border Combatant |Teammates = Shirō Kikuchihara Ryō Utagawa Kaho Mikami (Operator) |Former Teammates = Shiori Usami (Operator) |Relatives = Shin Kazama (Older brother, deceased) |Main = Scorpion Shield |Subs = Scorpion Chameleon Shield Bagworm |Type = Normal |Techniques = Mole Claw Foot Blade |Manga = Chapter 24 |Anime = Episode 13 |Game = Borderless Mission/Smash Borders |Voice Jap = }} |Kazama Sōya}} is the A Class leader of Kazama Unit and Rank #2 Attacker. Due to his actions, he is an antagonist of the Black Trigger Retrieval Arc, but later becomes a supporting character. He is also one of the eleven candidates for Yūichi Jin's Fūjin. Appearance Kazama has chin-length and spiky black hair. He is quite short, despite his age. In his Trigger Mode, like the rest of his Unit, he wears a navy blue shirt and a black shrug jacket and a cross running through the front of his shirt (including the jacket), and black boot pants. It has a Border emblem on each sleeve. Personality Kazama is a calm and reserved person. He only talks if he has something important to say. He does not seem to ever let emotions cloud his judgment, and claims not to hold a grudge against Neighbors for killing his brother; in fact, he does not appear to resent Tamakoma in the slightest. Although he can appear harsh at times, he is not so for its own sake, but to reach the heart of the matter and help the addressee become aware of their shortcomings and improve. He is very proud, refusing to battle Yūma due to him not being a regular agent. He is also a very good tactician. Relationships Ryō Utagawa Shirō Kikuchihara Kazama is the one who invited Kikuchihara to join Kazama unit, while others acted as though Kikuchihara's Side Effect was useless. Kazama believed that Kikuchihara's Side Effect was useful and invited him to his squad. Kaho Mikami They seem to have a good relationship, although Kazama is usually rude to her. Shiori Usami The first Kazama Unit operator. It seems as though Shiori has a good relationship with Kazama. When Kazama brought Kikuchihara, Shiori was the one to praise his side effect. Osamu Mikumo He is genuinely interested in Osamu's growth and unique fighting style, often commenting on it. Yūichi Jin They seem to have a good relationship, despite their differing personalities and what their interactions imply. Yūma Kuga He seems to be interested in Yūma too, but he refuses to battle Yūma until he is an A-rank Agent. Nozomi Kako Quotes * (To Yūichi Jin) ""Except for mock battles, fights between fellow Border agents are strictly forbidden". Are you prepared to receive a severe punishment for this violation of the units' duty regulation, Jin?" * (To Kyōsuke Karasuma about Osamu Mikumo) "He is weak. His trion and physical ability are just barely acceptable. I can't feel the talent that Jin sees in him. But he understands his weaknesses well, and he uses his head to strategize and read opponents because of it. I don't dislike that scheming, intelligent way of fighting." * (To Shirō Kikuchihara) "Other units trust 80% of their perception in their vision. We'll have an incredible advantage over them. When you become an official agent, join my unit. We need you." * (To Kikuchihara and Utagawa) "Continue, if that's what you want. But this will be the end of your mission." * (To Kaho Mikami) "When you use bail-out, you can't fight again until your battle body recovers. But if you withdraw, you might still be useful elsewhere. They should know this... Rookies..." * (About Osamu's defeat) "If you want your team to be successful, depending on your growth is a too uncertain variable. You need a more tangible solution. ... I mean he should do his job as captain." Trivia * means "to be blue", while is a Japanese surname meaning "among the wind". * He likes Katsu Curry RiceCurry rice served with a breaded pork cutlet on top, milk and self-discipline. * According to Ashihara, Kazama's image was damaged by things like buying child tickets for many years without realizing it when taking public transportation, getting drunk with Suwa and fighting a mailbox, and riding Raijinmaru when nobody was around only for the scene to be captured on camera.45 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Border Category:Kazama Unit Category:Male Category:Attacker Category:A-rank Category:Team Leader Category:Characters born in September Category:HQ Category:Characters with A-type blood Category:Border Combatants Category:Kido Faction